1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a shoe closure mechanism with a rotating element and a cable pulley coupled with it by an eccentric driving element, the cable pulley being provided in a housing part made of a bottom and an axially projecting peripheral edge. In particular, where an eccentric drive peg is coupled with the rotating element and engages, centered, in an eccentric driving disk that has an outer gearing, can rotate and is guided to move parallel to the cable pulley, and where the cable pulley, by drive pegs placed on it that engage in circular openings of the eccentric driving disk, is coupled with the eccentric driving disk. Still further, to such an arrangement with a pivoted rolling disk with an inner gearing lying parallel to the cable pulley and on which the outer gearing of the eccentric driving disk can roll, and with at least one recess on the periphery of the rolling disk in which a fixing element can engage and secure the rolling disk against rotation.
2. Description of Related Art
Such a shoe closure mechanism is known from PCT/DE93/01140 (the U.S. National Phase of which is application number 08/446,732) or German Patent Application 43 16 340. In these shoe closure mechanisms, the rolling disk with the internal gearing is made as a solid disk with a central beating hole for the axle unit and the internal gearing is located on the inner surface of an axially projecting edge rim formed on the rolling disk. The solid rolling disk and the eccentric driving disk are arranged lying atop one another. The rolling disk has, on the outer edge, one or more fastening means with which it can be fastened to the housing part so as not to rotate, in one or more rotation positions.